


Grace

by TrickedThem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Lucifer's grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebviathan/gifts).



Sam loves Lucifer's grace. It's not perfect not as it was eons ago. Oh, it still shines brightly, making its owner still deserving of the Brightest Star. But it's not the same.

Sam got to know Lucifer, and he knows the places where the grace emits wave after wave of emotions that only Sam seems to sense any more. He feels the throbs and deplores the years of abandon and loneliness did to Lucifer. Sam's heart clench painfully for Lucifer. And when Lucifer smiles sadly in acknowledgement Sam tries not let him see his barely held tears. He has to excuse himself when the waves of rage and anger crash over him. It is too much, almost enough to cover the fleeting feel of helplessness that Lucifer feels for himself for not being able to heal.

Instead of wallowing in these feeling, Sam tries to concentrate on the better parts of it. On how it wraps around him like invisible blanket, tugging him closer and tying him to Lucifer. The better description would be chaining him to Lucifer, but it sounds force. Is it forced when Sam would willingly chain himself to Lucifer?

Sam focuses on the content, dim glow under Lucifer's skin that is the last thing he sees before sleeping. And it glows brighter when Sam sleeps. On the bright glow of it when Lucifer smiles. Most of all, he loves watching how it almost breaks free through non existing cracks when they are intimate and Lucifer comes inside him.

Lucifer tried to heal on his own and the cage was no suitable environment. Now he has Sam and Sam would see to his recovery with his smiles, laughs and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the anon.


End file.
